


i'm falling

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, College, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hickeys, High School, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Moving In Together, Nostalgia, OFC - Freeform, Sentimental, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Smut, Soulmates, Surprise Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Underage Drinking, a small fight, and jaehyun is a softie for johnny, bc im lazy, but in a soft way, but its resolved quickly bc johnny is a softie for jaehyun, cute embarrassed boyfriends, everything is connected, hand holding, high school sweethearts, johnten, lovemaking, markhyuck for about five seconds, or else youll be lost, read the note at the beginning, taeten but blink and you miss it, there's a second part that i don't wanna add the tags for, too much eye contact and i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: johnny and jaehyun have been together for quite a while, and they've finally moved in together. to celebrate, they make love.title based on the song "i'm falling" by golden child





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a "+" or a whole section in italics is a flashback
> 
> a "-" means there has been a short time skip
> 
> most of all, this is for bri, who is my beta reader for most all my nct works, and also my really great friend. it's not the place to be mushy, but she's such a wonderful friend and person in general that makes me feel so happy all the time. this work was worth all the effort and love i put in. enjoy reading, especially you bri :)

Johnny held Jaehyun by his waist, pulling him into their room, and laying them down on their bed. Jaehyun smiled and kicked his legs a little bit while they met lips sweetly. With a series of prolonged tastes, he eventually felt the warm sensation of his boyfriend’s hands just under the hem of his shirt.

 

It was their anniversary, but rather of them simply being in each other’s lives than of actually being together, if they were being honest. Having known each other since Junior year of high school, it could be said that they fell in love the second they saw each other. Past relationships faded away in an instant.

 

Both of them had forgotten - topping off the beautiful cake that was their relationship. Getting so invested in one another that they even forgot such a momentous occasion.

 

+

 

_”Come on, we have a few boxes and stuff left, and that’s it!” Jaehyun dragged him down the hallway for the millionth time tonight, to the elevator._

_It was a good thing the movers had gotten all of the big stuff out of the way for them. God knows what would have happened if the two tried to move a couch into an elevator and down a hallway on their own._

_For the last over four years of knowing each other, it was living separately, living with others, living in the same area; Everything except living together, and alone. Of course, in high school they had no choice, and the same through college when they were simply housemates, but it was mandatory now. In Johnny’s words, they needed to move in together before it was too late._

_‘For what?’_

_‘Fate will decide for us.’_

_Jaehyun rolled his eyes, because Johnny still believed all that mushy stuff, and the conspiracy that lives were planned out the second you were born. Their relationship did prove him to be right. Either way, he would not give in to such a cliche._

_Johnny desperately tried to grab everything he could hold, so that they could just go inside and get to relaxing in their new apartment. There was something left under the seat, but his boyfriend didn’t say anything about it._

_“I got everything, Jae!” He pulled him by the wrist, begging him to stay when they returned upstairs. “Come on, it’s getting late.”_

_Jaehyun shook his head and kissed his cheek. “You left my box of letters under the seat.” A groan was his answer, and his clearance to go back down and get it so they would be done. The box was full of notes, rather than letters, that they had exchanged in high school classes. He kept the most romantic of notes they passed, and the ones he wanted to keep for sentimental value. As he picked up the box, he sat in the passenger’s seat of his car to read one:_

_how’s college looking for you, jae?_

_i might not go, money doesn’t grow on trees_

_you can make more time for me then :)_

_His cheeks turned red reading it now. They were quite naive back then. The rest of the page was blank, so he must have just blushed and stuffed it in his backpack. To make a long story short, his family could not afford to send him to college right away, but Johnny went immediately. It wasn’t the worst thing ever. Just as the note said, they were actually able to spend quite a bit of time together._

_The second he returned Johnny locked the door and took him into a hug. “Welcome home, jeez, you took long enough.”_

_“Stop being ridiculous, I wasn’t even gone that long,” He was pulled forward and braced himself in Johnny’s arms as they hit the couch. “John!”_

_“We’re finally alone together, Jae.” The breath from his sigh of relief hit Jaehyun’s shoulder, making him shiver._

_He propped his head up with his arm on his boyfriend’s chest to take in the joyful look on his face. “After all this time, you’re finally all mine. We’ve known each other forever, and it took two years, babe.” Their relationship was really marked by when they first kissed, pretty much. It was an unofficial declaration of them being together for a long, long time, Johnny said._

_Something came to Johnny, and he gasped and held Jaehyun by his waist urgently. “Are you serious?”_

_“I am, yeah, why are you upset?” Too sentimental?_

_“Our anniversary is soon!” He squished the younger’s cheeks, grinning. “I can’t believe we forgot.”_

_Jaehyun laughed and shook his head. They had been so caught up in moving, they had forgotten it completely. Lord knows they would have let it pass, too, if he had not just reminded him. Thankfully, he was so sappy. Five years of love was too sentimental for them to pass up._

 

+

 

Johnny leaned up to deepened their kiss for more than just a taste at a time. His hands dipped into every curve of Jaehyun’s back under his shirt, occasionally putting pressure out of habit. The shivers he received in return encouraged him to pull his shirt over his head.

 

He had scored, finding the perfect boyfriend, but Jaehyun would say the exact same thing. Physically, they did not know how to act when they realized how good it was in the bedroom. Both of them would be lying if they said they did not share some shameless moments with the only intention being that they wanted to see each other’s bodies and feel each other’s touch.

 

While he was still being kissed greedily, he let his hands explore areas he had touched over and over every time they craved satisfaction. Sometimes in the presence of others when either one of them got impatient.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt you like this,” Jaehyun felt his composure completely fade away into an amorous one.

 

They got a little more comfortable; He let Jaehyun sit up in his lap and slot their hips slot together, only to selfishly drink in the body that he had watched mature so beautifully over the years.

 

+

 

_Johnny quickly tidied up the spare room of the dorm, since that is where he and Jaehyun would spent time. It was much better than residing in the room he shared with Taeyong, or somewhere they would be bothered, whether they were getting intimate or not._

_“Okay, you can come in now,” He sat on the bed and let Jaehyun enter._

_“You know, I appreciate you cleaning up your filthy spare room, very much. I know Yong doesn’t pay attention to any room he doesn’t reside in.” Instead of taking a seat next to him, he went towards the bathroom. “I have to take a shower, since I just got back from the gym. I don’t want to be all sweaty when I cuddle with you. I’ll be out in 10.” Jaehyun kissed his cheek and went off._

_He shrugged and laid back on the bed, opening his phone. Currently, he was being berated by the dorm group chat with various messages that were dead serious or filled with sarcasm._

_‘Are you and Jaehyun gonna get under the covers tonight? He left his underwear here last time and I would like to return them’_

_‘You better not interrupt me sleeping, I have an exam tomorrow’_

_As if he were some high demand figure, he answered all their ridiculous questions and messages and set his phone down. Some of them in the house were in relationships, did they go through this too? Or was it just because Jaehyun wasn’t in college yet?_

_Speak of the devil, he was standing in the door frame of the bathroom with a towel hanging off his waist. He didn’t bother to dry off completely, and was dripping some water onto the carpet. His boyfriend was beginning to pack on some muscle, and his body was filling out._

_It might have been due to him working out, as he just came back from the gym, but it was due to him growing up. Puberty. In high school, they had barely seen each other without a shirt, and they were still quite young in terms of age.. Now that they were free to roam the world as mature adults, he was beginning to physically mature and make him more alluring, sexually._

_Jaehyun grinned and walked over, allowing himself permission to sit on Johnny’s lap when he sat up._

_He had seen him in intimate ways like this various times, and vice versa, but they still had yet to make love. For Johnny, it wasn’t the right time yet. (Though, a few months later when Jaehyun moved in, they had sex on the couch when everyone had gone out to eat and Johnny just could not resist.)_

_Their eyes met, and Johnny took in the beautiful brown eyes shaded by his wet eyelashes. He let his hands explore his wet back, and the towel on Jaehyun’s waist fell a few inches, to where he could feel the swell of his rear begin._

_Jaehyun held his face gently with a kiss that had equally as much ease in it. Rather than in his pants, a lump began to form in his throat._

_The memory of Johnny’s face when he pulled away is something Jaehyun knew he would never forget. His pupils had expanded, pronouncing the way his eyebrows relaxed on his face. It was a look of yearning and want that started in his eyes and blossomed across his expression. The ambience wasn’t sexual, but it was romantic. He brushed Johnny’s lip with his thumb, smiling._

_They both jumped as the door opened, and Johnny pulled Jaehyun’s towel up to keep him covered again while pulling him close to his body._

_“Jesus christ, you two, everyone is in the house!” Taeil kept the door shut enough so that nobody could peek in without trying hard. “I brought dinner home, so you two better get dressed, and cool it down, so you can come out and eat.”_

_Johnny nodded and kissed Jaehyun’s cheek, scaring Taeil off and out of the room._

 

+

 

“You stare at me like you’ve never seen me without a shirt before,” His pants were unbuttoned, and he watched in admiration. The hair he had pushed out of his face so many times refused to stay back and was hanging over his face, almost teasing his eyes. The daylight from outside was grazing his pupils. If only he turned his head a bit more, they would sparkle.

 

He never answered, instead letting Jaehyun pull his bottoms off.

 

Jaehyun took in a breath when he looked up to see Johnny pulling his shirt over his head. It made him hard whenever he did that, for some reason, but he would never tell him that; His body did for him. It was probably the way that his arms flexed and he could see how toned he was.. Who knows how long he was staring and running his fingertips over the details of his body before he realized his bottoms were being tugged at, only when their crotches actually made contact.

 

“My eyes are up here,” Johnny teased him. Jaehyun grinned and was back to kissing him, stealing little tastes with his tongue the more his pants were pulled off of his body. His tongue would graze the other’s, and retreat back when he felt him try to catch it.

 

He was drawing frustrated noises from him, that continued until he nibbled on his lip and he let him in.

 

“You’re annoying sometimes, I wanna kiss you,” The older placed his hands behind and massaged at the skin, slipping his hands into the back of his briefs. The always caught themselves falling apart constantly in lust.

 

Jaehyun moaned and pulled him back in for a kiss. Normally, it would be refused just to taunt him, but they were both too greedy for each other to mess around like normal. Johnny’s touches grew more intimate and shameless as they went from lightly brushing tongues to letting their lips buzz in excitement.

 

It took a rougher hold on his hips for him to realize he started grinding on his boyfriend and felt his face go hot. Johnny didn’t mind, he would never mind, but he would tease him about it lovingly later on. He sat up again and locked eyes with Johnny.

 

Johnny’s wish came true, because now the light hit Jaehyun’s eyes, and they sparkled as he stared into them with so much affection and love. Jaehyun caressed his cheek and smiled down at him.

 

The hair that was pushed back fell just above his eyes, now cutely disheveled from all the activity. He noticed the blush he had taken on at some point, and the way his skin seemed to reflect and absorb the sun at the same time, even if it was just a bit. Above him, he looked so delightful. A deeper look into his sunny, sparkling eyes was beautiful, and it was his turn to get lost.

 

+

 

_Johnny groaned and sat down in his desk. Another day, another class at this stupid table. Home economics had to be his least favourite class, and he was normally asleep within minutes of the fourth period bell ringing._

_He was greeted by the bell, and a substitute teacher, who was about as clueless about what they were doing in this class as he himself was._

_Now that he knew his sleep would go uninterrupted, he decided to rest his eyes quicker than normal. It was short lived, though, because he subconsciously jolted awake when the classroom door opened. A student walked in, and was talking to their substitute - whomst by his guess, was probably just another teacher at the school. Johnny would not exactly identify as attracted to men (yet), but he found himself eyeing this guy who was probably skipping class right now._

_His body was not the most muscular he had ever seen, but he definitely had some shape to his stature. With his head turned towards the teacher, he couldn’t see his face at all. Johnny sighed and pulled out his phone to scroll through his various notifications. Maybe he would be able to occupy himself in some other way._

_“Put that away,” Someone at his table nudged him a couple minutes later. He didn’t see why, when the substitute didn’t show any signs of caring about their activities. When he looked up, he was staring at him._

_Yes, of course the teacher was shooting daggers at him, but he was talking about the boy that was still standing next to him. His head at turned in the same direction as the teacher’s, in Johnny’s direction. Not to exaggerate, but he was one of the most handsome and charming people he had ever seen._

_The light from the small, slightly covered classroom window cast over his deep brown eyes. They were glowing, like lights, and he was completely entranced._

 

+

 

“Jae,” Johnny sat up so that their bodies were pressed together. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jaehyun let his arms fall over his shoulders, kissing him with a lust that wanted only to be fed by love. Again, his hips involuntarily rocked against him, creating a warmth, a burning heat that wasn’t there before.

 

Most people - ie, everyone they knew - would call them vanilla in regards to sex. To them, it was about whether or not it felt good, or how comfortable they were mentally and physically. The things they did were theirs and theirs only.

 

Johnny hummed, using one hand to tangle in Jaehyun’s hair. He wanted him so bad, and he wanted him to feel that infatuation just as much as he did. When they pulled apart, their breath was heavy - Jaehyun’s being heavier, of course. The breaths were sped up when he kneaded the skin under his briefs and paid more attention to his neck.

 

Kisses were placed along Jaehyun’s shoulder, up to his neck, where he delicately and teasingly nibbled. He could not help admire the moans and quiet whimpers he was getting in return, the way he could feel when he swallowed to catch his breath, his chest heaving more when he moved his hips upward.

 

“Oh, John,” Jaehyun let his head fall back to let out the first of many louder moans.

 

His body was so sensitive, only to Johnny’s touch. The same touch that would wipe his tears and stroke his hair when he was sad. The same touch that he longed for, even if he was just in the car driving them to the store. The same touch that satisfied his deepest carnal desires, now in the confines of their own apartment.

 

Johnny smiled and flipped them over so that he could reach into the box on top of their nightstand for the necessary lube and condom, smiling at a look he knew all too well on Jaehyun’s face.

 

+

 

_Jaehyun whimpered at the stretch, even though it eased with every sweetly slow thrust and drew louder, shameless moans from him._

_“Baby, baby, baby,” Johnny reached down to stroke him, because they were nearly there, basically turning to jelly in each other’s arms._

_Since they were currently both living with roommates, it was impossible to get any peace and quiet or intimate time, they took themselves to a hotel. Not a dingy one, or a love hotel, but one that was very familiar to them and that they would cherish as being the place where they first made love._

_He let out an embarrassingly loud groan and braced himself on Johnny’s shoulders. For the sake of letting them both receive satisfaction, the thrusts sped up and he felt the bed shake a bit. More importantly, he felt all the sensations pool in his stomach._

_“John, oh my god,” Jaehyun gasped when he felt the condom fill up, but he still kept pushing for his peak. This wasn’t perfect, but they had never done something like this. It wasn’t their first time without any them experiencing any complications._

_“I love you so much,” Johnny’s voice was soothing, and he grabbed the hand that was lingering beside his head to hold it and soothe him more. He was faltering in overstimulation, but he wanted to be the one that made Jaehyun get there._

_He let out a higher groan and covered his face with their hands out of habit - a habit he adapted from being a lonely boyfriend in the same household as other people - when he released on Johnny’s hand. The breath he was holding in came out in a big sigh, accompanied by a smile._

_Johnny loved seeing his face, and reading his expression, and seeing things Jaehyun didn’t even know he could see in his eyes. He moved their hands out of the way to see his expression. Amongst the typical blissed out and happy features, he saw the joyful rise of his cheekbones, and the love that was basically pouring out of his eyes and into his soul as they made eye contact._

 

+

 

“Do not look at me like that, I’m going to start crying, I love it when you give me that look,” Jaehyun basically throttled his shoulders gently before pulling him down for a kiss, then exposing his neck for affection.`

 

Johnny curled sweetly into his embrace, leaving marks that would peak out of his shirts as if to say, ‘hello! johnny was here’.

 

Getting into the logistics of exactly how they liked it, it was actually more romantic than embarrassing. Whereas others were quite dirty, and liked spicing things up constantly, they were simple. Nothing they did was crude, and would certainly put a blush on their faces, but it was nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Jaehyun arched up off of the bed gently when he felt kisses go down his torso and air begin to hit his lower region. The lube that was to his right was gone. Probably in Johnny’s hands. He closed his eyes and let his stomach bubble in anticipation.

 

A different kind of warmth came over him when he felt him slip a finger in. He let out a deep breath the moment a second was added and there was movement.

 

Johnny’s other hand rested on his stomach, caressing the smooth skin. Instead of massaging it, or simply running his fingers across, he moved his fingers in a quick motion that made Jaehyun giggle. “Stop it, you know I’m ticklish.”

 

His fingers moved faster to quiet him, but he still reached for his hand to hold and placed kisses on the immediate empty, sensitive space that bordered on actually touching the real sensitive spaces.

 

+

 

_Johnny waited for Jaehyun at the other side of the graduation stage, because they were going to eat lunch afterwards with their friends, and then dinner with their families. This was not just a normal day of them getting out of school. It was the end of this everyday cycle, and they would have to make an effort to see each other rather than count on seeing each other every day. On top of that, they were free to do so, since their friend group was already planning out their lives, together._

_“I did it!” Jaehyun jumped off the stage and hugged Johnny. “We did it. We actually graduated. And you’re going to college,” He let him go so that he could breathe._

_They weren’t anything official, in fact, they were pretty much the same as when they met except for the fact that they occasionally found themselves grinning lovingly at each other and holding hands in public.. Not to mention some special nights that made him happy just thinking about it._

_“I believe we have parents to attend to,” He was being beckoned by his own, after all._

_Of course, it was almost impossible to actually make time for each other until they left for dinner, but that was no problem when the time came. They waited for their friends back at the car - Johnny’s to be exact, because he was the oldest - where Johnny scared Jaehyun out of his skin by hugging him from behind._

_He laughed loudly when he squeezed at his sides, and kept going even though he was nearly on the floor. “Johnny, Johnny-! Stop! John-” They were much more comfortable with being sweet in public, but only so sweet. Graduation was an excuse to do it more._

_“You’re ticklish,” Johnny smiled and dragged him into the car while they waited, to get more privacy. “Very good to know for later.”_

_“Later.. I will beat you up, Johnny Seo,” Jaehyun’s threat was empty, which was completely distinguished by the kiss laid on his cheek._

 

+

 

Jaehyun was whimpering and groaning in pleasure. “John, please,” He whispered. With every movement of his fingers he squeezed his hand to let him know how good it felt. Every noise let him know, the movement of his body let him know.. And he was sure that he knew.

 

Johnny drank in the view above him. It was he who was giving his boyfriend this euphoric look and he could not be any happier - or turned on. He added a third finger just to please him further. The way Jaehyun’s body shifted and twitched occasionally in pleasure encouraged him further.

 

“John, oh my god, you know what’s gonna happen,” He took in a breath as he tangled a hand in his own hair. “If you keep this up.”

 

Dirty talk was not their thing, and it kind of repulsed them, in any form. Of course, asking for sex wasn’t off the table, but if they were to utter anything along the lines of or in the ballpark of, ‘i want to choke on your cock’, they would probably ignore each other for days out of crudeness and slight disgust.

 

Since he asked so nicely, he kissed his hips, and wiped off his fingers on his briefs. They came off seconds later, so there was no need to keep them clean. “Open your eyes, Jae.” He grinned while he climbed in between his legs to peck his lips. Jaehyun was so shy about his expressions, but only when he was getting fingered, because he knew Johnny’s eyes were on him so attentively.

 

Jaehyun opened up his eyes for him and smiled wide. “I love you.” He whispered in his ear, pressing kisses all over his cheek.

 

“I love you so much,” He ran his fingertips along the bare thighs that were wrapping around his body. It was a good thing that he was just sensitive there, not ticklish. “Do you remember the first time we made love?” Johnny pushed Jaehyun’s hair out of his face so that he could see him.

 

“Of course I do, you were so good to me. Not to mention the fact that I was so anxious the entire ride there. Don’t you remember me hitting my head on the car roof getting out /and/ on the bed frame while laying down?”

 

Oh, how naive Jaehyun used to be. Up until he turned nineteen and started living somewhere other than home, he would still act timid in the face of Johnny’s love and affection. “And I had to get ice for your head in the morning because you would not stop talking about how sore it was feeling. Personally, I do vividly recall the way you were saying my name, so enticingly.” He kissed his jaw at the thought of it, pulling off his briefs.

 

“I don’t know how you sound so horny, yet you just made my heart flutter,” Jaehyun grabbed the condom beside him almost urgently - contradicting the conviction in his statement.

 

+

 

_”I have a personal question to ask you,” Johnny walked into the living room. As if he hadn’t taken so much time to build up the courage to ask, it looked like Jaehyun’s roommate was back home to spoil his confident aura._

_His boyfriend turned around and smiled at him from the couch. “Come sit, and keep your voice down. I don’t want Mark overhearing.”_

_He sat, and his face turned red before he could even think of speaking. “I am just warning you now, it is sexual. But I’m not going to ask you to like.. Do anything weird. I promise. It’s just something that I wanna start doing.”_

_Jaehyun took on an ominously suspicious look and nodded. “What do you want to start doing, exactly?”_

_“You know, when we.. Do it. I don’t feel right..” The air got thick with his own embarrassment. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I don’t feel comfortable cumming inside of you. It feels dirty, and it makes me feel like I’m using you, when I’m not, really. Do you understand what I mean? I know how much you don’t like it either. I specifically remember you telling me,” Johnny swallowed, continuing his careless flow of word vomit that was now louder than a whisper. “That you don’t like it inside of you, or on you. I want to respect your wishes more, babe. It honestly feels just as good if I wear-”_

_“Johnny, Johnny,” Jaehyun’s face was bright red and he covered his eyes. Upon looking up, he noticed that he was frantically shaking his head and trying to get his attention. “You’re doing that thing where you overcomplicate things- and talk too loud- and go blind whenever you talk- Oh my god..”_

_He was thoroughly confused before he saw his red face emerge from his hands and glance behind him, where Mark’s boyfriend had walked in._

_“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t sure where Mark was and I don’t know this place well, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Donghyuck was equally as red as Jaehyun. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything, I promise.”_

_Of course, the one time he wanted to discuss anything remotely personal, he would ambush himself. “Oh my god, Hyuck, I’m so sorry you had to hear that,” Johnny stood up, ready to run out of the room once he got a response._

_“Hear what?” Mark entered from his room, changed out of his work clothes. “What did you guys do?” He linked arms with his boyfriend. His eyes fell on all three of their embarrassed faces, suspicious. The second they left, he would probably question Donghyuck to see how they had scarred him._

_“Nothing! We’re going into my room,” Jaehyun dragged Johnny by his arm and slammed the door. As soon as they were alone, he shook his head in utter bashfulness._

_“Jae-”_

_“You are a romantic dork, and I hate you for that,” He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Johnny’s chest. “I understand you, and I agree. Thank you for thinking of me..” Jaehyun smiled at the reality of what he was really asking of him. “Just.. Maybe wait until nobody’s around to tell me next time?”_

 

+

 

Jaehyun felt like he was falling in love with him all over again, but that was probably his overwhelming feeling of cupidity for him starting to cloud his mind. The love of his life was making love to him, but he was too busy admiring him to realize that his body was begging for it. He ripped open the package with his teeth - not wanting to interrupt their hand holding - and rolled it onto his boyfriend as fast as he could.

 

“You’re teasing me, Jae,” Johnny adjusted their positions to be more comfortable for the coming act.

 

“I’m using one hand, and I’m genuinely trying my best,” Jaehyun laughed quietly. He bit his lip at the sight of him. They had made love a handful of times, which were the best times in his opinion. Him and Johnny were that couple, that everyone wished to be, that rarely fought, and that were soulmates from the first time they met.

 

The thoughts of _how much he loved Johnny_  were stopped when he was beckoned for a kiss and hushed by the sensation of something grazing his entrance. Their free hands intertwined, now with them holding hands on either side of Jaehyun’s head when he entered him.

 

“Ah, John,” He allowed himself to drown in the pleasure and kisses provided to him by his absolutely lovely, caring, sweet, perfect boyfriend.

 

For five years, they had fallen in love with each other more and more as time passed on. 1,825 days of them locking eyes across the classroom, across the dorm, across the restaurant, across the bedroom, over FaceTime, with longing eyes through pictures, in ecstacy, in sickness, in health, in love; Through prolonged touches, loving hand holding, shy hugs, quick cheek kisses, lustful liplocking, reassuring embraces, sleepy cuddles. Even through the fights that had, they were so in love. Distance truly did make the heart grow stronger. Most people by two years of liking each other would rush into it, but time was no constraint to their inconceivable love.

 

+

 

_”I don’t want to hear it, I’m upset. I told you to just stay home,” Jaehyun slammed the bathroom door and locked it. There was no remorse in his heart when Johnny twisted and pulled at the door knob._

_“Jae, I swear to God I didn’t even try to do anything! You know me!”_

_“Of course I do. But you let those club whores grind on you and rub on you and I fucking saw you acting like it was nothing!” He wiped his tears and sniffled. “You are not drunk, you are not stupid, and you didn’t even flinch when you saw me!”_

_“Please, Jae, it’s their job! I love you, I swear,” Johnny swallowed. “I didn’t even want to go. I did not want them on me. Panicking when I saw you would only make me guilty of doing something, when I was not doing anything. I’m not cheating, I’m not trying to be unfaithful. I love you so much, Jaehyun. Please.”_

_Jaehyun looked at his shadow from under the door, shaking his head. Everyone was home, and everyone was here when they stormed in, so they were hearing this loud and clear. The fact that he was believing him was making him feel guilty himself. Johnny was that nice, he knew that strippers were being paid to give dances, and that he wasn’t going to heckle someone doing their job. It would be like him screaming at his doctor for doing a prostate exam on him. That look of content he had seen was pensive and reluctant, he knew that. He could imagine him asking nicely for them to go somewhere else, and see how demanding dancers were, and the helpless position he was in, being the nicest possible person that could walk into that club._

_“Jae..” His voice was quiet, and silent, and guilty for having made him upset._

_He opened the door and wiped his tears. “I fucking hate how nice you are.” Though the height difference, “I hate how sweet you are, I hate how I know you so well, I hate the fact that I love you so much that I can at least forgive you.”_

_Johnny’s face brightened up, but he knew not to count his blessings. They were not on good terms, not yet. At least he was forgiven and the situation was cooled down. “I love you too, Jaehyun.”_

 

+

 

Johnny moved his hips smoothly, making him sigh and hum in satisfaction. He struggled to maintain a romantic expression without letting sexual bearings overtake him. Even his kisses were short lived.

 

The older stroked his cheek with his thumb. It was quite noticeable how good he was making him feel, and how he was giving in to his inexplicable dominance over him. Johnny took control of their kisses. He felt a smile during the kiss, so he must have noticed. The heat, the sexual heat, between them was growing as he moved his hips a more urgent pace.

 

“John, I love you, oh my god,” Jaehyun gasped. His adam’s apple bobbed frequently as he gasped for air; Each thrust was knocking it out of his lungs.

 

“I love you,” He tried desperately to catch his gaze, but he was taking on this glazed over look, occasionally tearing himself back to reality.

 

Jaehyun was feeling every bit of Johnny, not just inside of him. There was the way he fit his hips between his thighs, the way his body pressed against him, the way their fingers were laced together, the way his lips were so commanding in wanting to kiss him over and over and over again. The beacon pleasure inside of him reaching for his core was an entirely different sensation that made the blood rush to more than just his face.

 

“Ah.. Hh..” He pulled himself from away the pleasure to look at Johnny.

 

The eye contact made his heart beat faster, and he felt his member twitch. The pleasure was getting to him in a more than sexual way, now. Jaehyun’s breaths were heavy and he tightened the grip he had on his hands.

 

“You are absolutely,” Johnny kissed his cheek and whispered to him. “Perfect, my love.”

 

He only got this mushy and romantic around him, because it felt good to let go and be cliche sometimes. Darling, sweetie, honey, _my love_. These things made them want to vomit on the daily, but made their hearts skip a beat when they were alone.

 

Johnny had him reduced to moans and loving looks, which probably meant this would be over soon, even though he wanted it to last for longer, so much longer. The rush of kisses had stopped since Jaehyun was turning to jelly - meaning he really had to take control. He leaned down and placed a deep, eternal kiss on his lips.

 

+

 

_”I’m here!” Ten cheered from the doorway, holding up some bags. Everyone was curious, because he, a) was just barely invited and b) informed them he was bearing a surprise for most of them turning eighteen soon, which meant their final year of high school._

_Jaehyun looked over at Johnny, sighing. They were only six days apart, and in those six days he would be working up the courage to act as an adult, and act on his feelings. It was perfect, because his coming of age fell on Valentine’s Day._

_A sneaky grin came upon Ten’s face as he opened the bags. They were staying at a hotel  - at Ten’s personal request from all of their parents, since they would be fully matured adults soon and they were to be trusted. “Time to get a taste of adulthood.” In the bags were cans of beer, from god knows where._

_“How did you get those?” Taeyong shoved him, hard enough to catch him off balance._

_“I’m telling you, my parents are generous, they just don’t want us getting in trouble.” He had enough for all of them to drink, but only few to get drunk. Ten’s expression was mischievous._

_“I’m not drinking, because I’m the supervision,” Doyoung was on the bed, ignoring any intentions to have fun as he scrolled through his phone carelessly._

_Johnny looked back at Jaehyun, finally, knowing that neither of them would be even getting tipsy for the sake that alcohol had the possibility of making them do things they were not remotely ready for, or would regret later on._

_-_

_A couple hours passed, and it turned out that Doyoung was the one who got trashed, while Taeyong and Ten were tipsy, and, as promised, Jaehyun and Johnny were sober. They had gotten one of those joint rooms, where a door led to the next room over, so that is where they found themselves lounging around to escape their alcohol - ridden friends._

_“Ten could’ve had the decency to get some food,” Johnny sighed, standing near the small, empty fridge._

_“Do you want me to step out and get some fast food?” Jaehyun volunteered, immediately rising to his feet. “No time to answer, I’m going, because we need to eat dinner. Please make sure none of them get into trouble.”_

_He wanted to insist on going with him, but he was right. The outing could have been a little date. These days, that is what he was calling their alone time together as of late. Dates. A date out on the football field, a date eating lunch together, a date hanging out at one of their houses. Quite possibly, they could be classified as dates._

_It seemed like forever until he returned, and a foreboding feeling was settling in his stomach._

_Jaehyun had entered from the other room, bearing their food. “I had to get some for them. Especially something to sober up Doyoung.” He plopped down on the bed next to Johnny with their food. “I also stole some drinks from them.” Inside the bads he was holding were two beer cans._

_“Fair enough,” The TV was playing some late night show, and he set their food up on one of the trays the hotel provided for room service. The beer would serve as a little cool down from taking care of the three until they collapsed onto the beds._

_Out of their friend group, they were some of the only ones who were obviously interested in the male sex. Ten was a little curious, and the rest of them were quite open to options, unless you were the latter of their friends who barely hung out with them. There was no judgement - everyone knew that these two were in love, no doubt about it._

_The two were cuddling as they ate, as per usual. Their feelings - or hormones, as Jaehyun referred to them as - would always get the best of them. On their ‘dates’, cuddling was a normal occurrence. Hand holding.. Was on the rare side of the spectrum._

_Jaehyun felt a suffocating air in the room, and he swallowed._ Do it, Do it, Do it _, said a voice in his head. But what, exactly?_

_He let a hand that was wrapped around Johnny’s waist slither down his arm to intertwine their fingers. It tore him away from the show to look into his eyes and hold it back. They were so close right now, and they were alone. Soon enough, they would be mature enough to take matters into their own hands, whether or not their friends were in the same situation. Both of them were days away from it, but Johnny couldn’t wait._

_With the hand that was around Jaehyun’s shoulder, he held the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

_It was hard to describe that feeling, at that moment, but it was a feeling only they were able to experience. In this room, in this hotel, it was special. Months later, they found themselves back again in this exact hotel, in this exact room, letting their love take on a new form._

 

+

 

“I’m there, I’m there,” Jaehyun panted out moments later, his face pink.

 

Johnny let go of the romantic and slow aspects of it - as he always did near its end - and made proper effort making his baby feel good. His lips took their place next to his ear, whispering his sweet nothings such as _you’re the only one that can make me feel like this_ , and i _’m yours, jae_.

 

“I lov- John!” He arched up into him and gasped when he released, letting Johnny pull him closer. Coincidentally, and possibly the most romantic, they had hit their high together. As far as he could recall, they had only done that once before, which was slightly initiated and controlled.

 

“I love you, Jae,” Johnny raspily whispered to him, kissing his cheek. When he sat up to clean them off, the smile he was met with was so big, and beautiful, he felt himself blush dotingly; and he was never one to blush.

 

Johnny threw away the condom, and brought a warm washcloth for his lover.

 

“Oh, you are so extra,” He liked the warm feeling, but he shook his head at the gesture. “Don’t stop, though.” Johnny took more time wiping him clean to kiss his soft spots and making him twitch at the sudden touches. Though he was able to swat at his shoulders at each kiss, exhaustion had temporarily stolen his ability to speak.

 

Jaehyun was cleaned off, and he two lovebirds curled up under the covers with the buzz of their lovemaking still there.

 

“Are you tired, sweetie?” The younger nodded; It was him who always experienced the largest wave of emotions, because he was the sentimental type. “I’ll make dinner as soon as the sun goes down, and you’ll probably be awake by the time it’s done.” He kissed his cheek.

 

-

 

They had both fallen asleep, but Johnny had only gone out for a short amount of time. He went off to make the food, in a dazed frenzy. Five years was so long, and they had been through so much together. It made it hard for the whole apartment situation to be romantic, since they hadn’t yet unboxed any of the stuff that would make this a reality.

 

Johnny unboxed some stuff while he waited for the rice to finish cooking while he unboxed important belongings and necessities.

 

The second the food was done, he brought it into the room, where his boyfriend was still sleeping. Since the lovemaking lulled him into such a heavy sleep, it was easy for him to pull shorts onto him. While it crossed his mind to leave him without a shirt, he needed to stay warm. Yet, their clothes were still in a bag, dumped out whenever they needed to change.

 

He went over to Jaehyun, grazing his limp fingers with his own..

 

-

 

Jaehyun awoke in the low light of their room to the familiar smell of his special bibimbap, and Johnny was rustling around in a bag of their clothes that was thrown into the corner. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Oh, I was looking for shirts.” They were both now in shorts, but without shirts, he now noticed. “I made dinner.” He rushed over to their dresser with the bowls on it and brought them to the bed while Jaehyun came to.

 

It had been so long since they were alone like this. The last time they had was at the hotel, where they first made love. Though, the food that they ordered from room service didn’t have nearly as much heart put into it like this did. This particular recipe was made for Jaehyun specifically, by Johnny. He had created it while he was in college, and they were still visiting each other. You could think of it the same as a mother sending an older child off with their cooking to both as a farewell gift, and to feel their love for a little bit longer.

 

A confused look settled on his face as the bowls were set on the bedside table and he curled into bed with him. Johnny’s eyes lit up as he brushed his hair away, probably for the millionth time tonight.

 

“You love me, right, Jae?” Asked in such an ominous, and sudden way, it felt out of line; Jaehyun had just gotten done moaning his name and declaring his love for him over and over.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows in further confusion. “Of course I love you, I love you so much. Why?”

 

Johnny looked down at him and kissed him with one of the biggest grins he had seen. What had he done to deserve such advances and sweet treatment - other than love him and cherish him for the last five years constantly. Jaehyun, without a second thought, kissed him back with a romantic fervor triggered by his smile.

 

Their hands, by instinct found one another’s and tangled fingers. Johnny brought their hands up beside his head. Must be trying to initiate something. They had made love earlier, but he wouldn’t mind going again, quite honestly. He wrapped his legs around him and let their tongues slide together.

 

His movements were slowed by a quiet _ting, ting, ting_  in his ear. Jaehyun pulled away and looked in the direction of the noise.

 

If he wasn’t being held, he would have fainted, or /died/. Maybe he did have a heart attack right there and then, who knows. He looked down, and back, and covered his mouth with his other hand as he began to cry - sob, more like it. If they weren’t in these circumstances, Johnny would be worried. Jaehyun had never cried so hard because of him, or in front of him at all.

 

Amongst their interlaced fingers, were two glittering diamond rings on each of their hands. Shorts were not the only thing he had put on him while he was asleep. The noise he heard was Johnny tapping Jaehyun’s with his own. The beautiful, matching rings, that looked perfect on their hands as they grasped one another’s for dear life.

 

“J - John, oh my _go - od_ , I love you,” Jaehyun choked out. He was trying to smile, but he just could not stop sobbing. This was the happiest he had ever been in the five years they had known each other. “Yes, y - es, ye-s,” It was a wonder that he was still breathing right. His breaths were so heavy that the body on top of him was rising with each deep breath taken and aggressive sob that left him.

 

Johnny looked more happy than before, and topped his other smile, pulling Jaehyun in for another kiss. The demeanor of them both was so different now. Who knew that a gem could bring such drastically beautiful conditions to their life.

 

“I can’t breathe,” His boyfriend - fiancee, pulled away, laughing. “Kisses can wait, unless you want me to stop breathing before I have a chance to marry you.” Marry him.. This moment felt like he was still asleep and dreaming. In the meantime,  while he let the glow of the immediate situation flow over him, Johnny pecked his cheeks and his neck.

 

Eventually, Jaehyun did calm down, and they met lips again, in love with each other more than ever.


	2. we've done something wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and jaehyun continue on life, and decide to tell their friends and family about the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter title is based off of epik high's best album, stan epik high, but,,
> 
> yes . Its me, back to dedicate another work to bri. it is bri's birthday today, and i have slaved over this all day even though i had to go to my classes because i l*ve her. i hope you enjoy reading, and start reading right now if you want but i WILL be mushy for a second ahem
> 
> i l*ve bri so much, she always makes me happy, and when her notifications pop up i feel the lonely void in my chest go away. she has never made me feel bad, and my heart aches for her in the best way. she's like the best person i have ever met. she deserves the world period, and i will stop there because i could go on forever about how sweet and beautiful and amazing she is
> 
> i hope you, bri, enjoy this second chapter to the story i wrote for u as my birthday gift ^.^

A few months had passed, and their apartment was pretty much complete. With lots of help from their friends - reluctant help, only given to the two lovers out of pity - and many hours in the night unpacking boxes and bags, and even more in the shops attempting to find everything they needed with nothing to point them in the right direction. It took a prolonged series of trips full of trial and error before they could say they were done.

 

As for mentally, they hadn’t even begun to plan a wedding yet. In fact, nobody else knew. They would leave their rings at home if they were going out, whether it be shopping or going to hang out with friends. The plan was that once the apartment was complete, they would throw a party and tell everyone.

 

Johnny was surprised to see Jaehyun on the couch, asleep. The previous night, he discovered, was spent with him hanging up pictures of them together or with others that he never knew existed. Such as, them hugging at graduation, or Johnny and Ten, drunk.

 

“Jae, the couch isn’t comfortable for your body,” He rubbed his side and shook him a bit.

 

Jaehyun pushed his hand away and rolled onto his back. “You know my body is sore,” His face scrunched up.

 

Constantly moving things around the apartment and making lengthy trips to the store would leave him sleeping, healing his tired body. The pain was only so deep, though. It was gone within a few hours of rest.

 

“How about I cheer you up with a bath and some food?”

 

Truth be told, they couldn’t both fit in the bath unless they really tried, but he had been setting them for his fiancee when his body was aching. And Jaehyun always agreed.

 

Johnny handed him the remote before retreating to the bathroom. He knew from the months of them living together that he liked the baths almost too hot, to soothe his body, and a nice bubbly bath mix they had picked up from the world market. Maybe sometimes a bit too much, because there had been multiple occasions where he walked in on an intimate moment. At least he was relaxing.

 

While the steaming bath water cooled down and the mix made its sweet - smelling bubbles, he was in the kitchen making some tteokbokki. Yet another thing he had discovered Jaehyun absolutely loved.

 

There were secrets, though not life - destroying, that everyone had. Quirks, more like it. His fiancee had endless ones, and it seemed like he found a new one every day. His penchant for tteokbokki, the way he preferred sweet scents, the way he would tie his hair back around the apartment if it got too long, his need for a body pillow if Johnny was not sleeping with him. Most of all, probably created by yours truly, his habit of tapping their rings together.

 

“Are you making tteokbokki?” Jaehyun called from the couch. “Make me a generous bowl.”

 

“Go take your bath, Jae, and you’ll get your generous portion,” He looked over his shoulder to see him peeking over the edge of the couch, resting his head. It was beautiful, the way his hair fell over his sleepy face, fluffy from his tossing and turning. “Don’t take too long, or it will get cold.”

 

His eyes lit up happily, and he had left the room. Man, he had really decorated this apartment well.

 

It was all Jaehyun’s handiwork, that made it look like they were well - put together. He had a knack for interior design, thankfully. Even their bathroom looked amazing, and it barely had any items inside. The color scheme, in layman's terms, was a light brown with some hints of red, to match the actual color of the walls. Alongside their memories were random things he found in the store; At the time, Johnny said they were pointless and ugly, and then they would sit in their bag for a week, before he would see it delicately blended it with the rest of their apartment’s decor.

 

Johnny took out his phone and scrolled through all his notifications. Since then, he had also gotten social media just to flaunt him and Jaehyun. It helped communicating with their friends, at times, but also made him proud that he had proposed to him. Their relationship was nothing to just scroll past.

 

Every day, he would sit and take it the different stories that came with a bunch of aspects to their apartment, and be sappy. There was no harm in him admiring and appreciating what they had created together.

 

Jaehyun came back with new clothes on, smelling of the flower scented bath mix.

 

“You know, I’m probably gonna run to the store later, since we’re running out of that.” Johnny began serving the dishes of tteokbokki.

 

“Bring me back a heating pad, we don’t have one. They’re fifteen at the drugstore.”

 

They were long past the mushy ‘don’t leave, take me with you’ stage from when they first moved in together. Admittedly, it only lasted two weeks. Their ‘honeymoon phase’ ended after they started shopping together and cherishing the time, which was much better than being sentimental about everything.

 

Being served his tteokbokki, he smiled. “Thank you. Come sit by me,” He motioned to the empty stool next to him.

 

Johnny slid his bowl over to the other side and smiled back. “I think I’m starting to like it just as much as you do.” The telltale sound of a ring tapping the countertop started when they were eating. “You should make me spaghetti or something sometime. I love it when you make it.”

 

Jaehyun yawned, still fatigued from his nap being interrupted. “Maybe I’ll make it for the party,” He hummed. “It can be a dinner party, even though we only have about six chairs for our table.”

 

Their apartment was about as complete as it could get.

 

“It doesn’t matter, we can only invite our close friends, and our parents. We can make Ten and Taeyong sit on the bar stools, if anything,” Their two high school friends who ended up in some type of relationship as of recently. Took long enough. “We should have it next week. I’m getting kind of tired of pretending when people tell us we should get married.” It was not a bad thing, but Jaehyun got clingy at times, and he could tell he missed the ring on his finger. He was a simple man with simple needs.

 

“Saturday? I don’t want to take the day off of work on Friday. We still have to pay off the last of the furniture on Saturday, too.”

 

He nodded. “Definitely. You’ll get your spaghetti next Saturday, then.”

 

+++

 

“John! I don’t need it,” Jaehyun weakly fought back, swatting at his hands. “I’m fine, just let me lay down with my heating pad.”

 

“No, because it will get worse when you get older,” Johnny pushed him back down to lay on his stomach on the bed from where he stood. “You’re overworking yourself. I told you to stop going to the gym for a while.” His hands pressed down on his back, where he kept it stiff when he walked.

 

Jaehyun pouted and groaned at the temporary pain. “I know. But you feed me so well, I have to keep up my shape.”

 

“I told you to stop thinking like that when you first asked me to make you tteokbokki. I like you the way you are,” Johnny applied pressure as the heels of his hands ran over his back. “I’ve seen you with no muscle before. Your muscles are quite impressive, and without them it just makes you that much cuter. I win either way.”

 

“Stop it,” The younger turned his head in the other direction.

 

“I have seen you before you hit puberty, which means I have seen it all. If you want to keep yourself fit, please do, but do it in the apartment. Your body is going to hurt if you keep coming home late from the gym. I know you would stay there all night if you could.”

 

Jaehyun sighed and turned back to him. “I know you’ll love me when I’m old, but you’ll love me when I’m not pretty?”

 

Johnny grinned, a smirk set within it. “Pretty, huh?”

 

“F - Forget what I said, I get it, you love me no matter what?”

 

“You like being called pretty and such? How much do you like it when I call you beautiful?”

 

“Are you done yet?” Once again, he turned away, but not before he saw him blushing a very deep red.

 

“I’m definitely not done now,” Johnny pushed him over onto his back, to see his face. “I can tell your calves hurt by the way you move your legs. I need you on your feet and capable, with the dinner party in three days.” He sat cross - legged on the end of the bed and moved to his leg.

 

“You’re so unfair,” Jaehyun pouted, sighing as he looked at him lazily. “You can’t just let me suffer in silence.”

 

“Define that. Because I never let you do anything.”

 

“I can’t just take a nap and sleep off my pain, you have to massage all the knots out, and feed me food, and set baths for me. This is a little late, but you’re the most attentive boyfriend I have ever had, or ever seen.”

 

“Did you notice this when we moved in together?” Just like he had begun to discover all of Jaehyun’s quirks.

 

“Mhm. I thought you were just being sweet because we finally had time to spend with each other. I clung to your side, and you would always take care of me, and make sure I was okay. That’s how it worked. I didn’t expect you to _keep going_  when I stopped. Why do you think that I was extra timid when I asked you to do anything?”

  
Johnny shook his head. “I didn’t realize you were so intimidated by my _love for you_  that you were scared to ask me to pick up neoguri on the way home.”

 

“John! I’m being serious,” He huffed and his ears turned red. His fiancee’s attempt to lean forward and give him a kiss was foiled, as Jaehyun pressed his foot into his chest and pushed him back where he sat. “My point is that I really appreciate everything you do even if it is _annoyingly sweet_  and I feel like the inferior spouse.”

 

“We’re not married yet.”

 

“The one time I want you to sweet!” If it was possible, there was steam coming out of his ears. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Do you want me to bring you some more tteokbokki?” Johnny let go of his leg and stretched out his arms, knowing full well that he had won this one - sided bickering.

 

Jaehyun looked away in defeat. “Yes.”

 

That was exactly what he was referring to, that he would go along with his spiels of ‘i love you so much, i am so thankful that you exist’ in the snarkiest way possible, but still make him feel like he was special. The fact that he had let the word ‘pretty’ slip was nothing. Sure, Johnny never knew that sometimes he liked to feel like he wasn’t just a tall, handsome, muscly guy for the fact that he was also a tender softie who loved Johnny.

 

In response to his question, he liked it a lot when he called him beautiful. He _loved_  it. It would mostly be in reference to his face, but occasionally to his body, which was nice to hear. Being muscly wasn’t everything, and being called pretty and beautiful was apart of that; He was perfectly content with it.

 

Johnny was gentle when referring to his figure at all when they were in high school, bordering his own freshman year of college, because he obviously wasn't secure yet. Though, he was with him, because of how nice he made him feel internally.

 

+++

 

The guest list was as discussed, and they had let everyone know the next day. It had everyone that they would want to be there; Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Taeil, Mark, Donghyuck, both of their parents. Doyoung and Taeil were permitted to bring a plus one.

 

Johnny and Jaehyun had take months to make their apartment look presentable, so they were scrambling for no apparent reason the afternoon when everyone was supposed to arrive. No stress was required, because the place was clean, and looked great, and was in perfect condition for people to come over. The only thing that would be stressful was making enough spaghetti for everyone. That aside, they were still stressing out over everything.

 

Jaehyun stood in the kitchen, mixing the noodles while the meat sauce cooked, lost in his thoughts about what possibly could be wrong with their apartment. He had even gone so far to dispose of any ‘evidence’ by taking out the trash in every room. The bathroom, understandable, but the rest were just going a bit far.

 

Johnny was pacing around, making sure that nothing was too crowded, or that nothing would break - since a lot of their furniture was from Ikea. Yes, well - built by himself, but he was worried.

 

The spaghetti was done, and they were both sat in the living room, watching TV in each other’s arms while they stressed out. Physicalities aside, they were both worried about how it would go down. Nobody, for these couple of months, knew that they were engaged. As far as they knew, they had just finally moved in together. They were planning on wearing their rings the entire time - and praying that nobody noticed until they were ready to announce it.

 

It would not be the most formal affair, but planned out, it would be a nice get together with dinner. Nobody expected a thing, except that it would be their housewarming party.

 

“We do have enough cutlery and dishes for everyone, right?” Jaehyun nervously tapped their rings together.

 

“I checked.” Earlier, when the meat was still in the pan.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Johnny picked up his phone. “4:30. They should be here soon. Whoever is coming earliest.” Most likely Taeil, who was most eager to see their apartment and how well it was decorated. 

 

Jaehyun sighed and curled into his chest. “I’m taking a nap. The stress is killing me right now.” His eyes shut. He was wearing a light, shimmery eyeshadow, one that made his eyes sparkle how Johnny liked.

 

The sleeping body on top of him acted as a weighted blanket, and he fell asleep afterwards.

 

-

 

Johnny sat up and shook Jaehyun. “Jae! Jae! Someone is here,” He rubbed his eyes.

 

He sat up in a panic and shook his head to get the sleep out of him.

 

The older got up and answered the door. Surprisingly enough, it was Ten and Taeyong, with Taeil behind them.

 

“You better not have been up to anything,” Taeil teased him - as always. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

 

Jaehyun sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m right here.” He grinned and shook out his hair.

 

Johnny looked back and he swore time slowed down. The sunset was shining through their living room window, and right on Jaehyun. It cast a lovely shadow, and made him look like an angel. His sleepy eyes, messy hair, bright smile - and glittery eyeshadow as a bonus - all made him look so beautiful. Hints of light glinted off his ring, which only he would notice.

 

“We’re right here,” Ten slapped his chest and pulled him in for a hug. The other two came in, and went over to Jaehyun.

 

“It looks really nice in here,” Taeil announced so the both of them could hear. “John couldn’t have decorated it.” He chuckled and turned around to check out the kitchen.

 

“Don’t criticize, I built it all. And be patient, will you please? You just walked in, stay for a while,” Taeil was walking around and looking as if this were an open house and he were seeking to rent this apartment for himself. “Jae made spaghetti for dinner.”

 

Taeyong was on the couch, talking with Jaehyun about whatever. Those two had grown close in the years that Jaehyun had begun going to college.

 

Johnny showed the other two around, and they praised it all. He had to blush because he had never thought of it in the ways that they were expressing it, or how sentimental it had become. The first night, when they made love, of course it settled in, but it had blossomed into something beautiful now.

 

“Don’t get too sappy, Ten,” Taeil shoved him lightly. They were still roughly the same height as each other, and have been since high school. “He’ll cry. Jaehyun makes him soft.”

 

“Aw, get married already and move into a house so that we won’t have to deal with you two being all mushy,” Ten nudged his side.

 

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be as soft as I want for Jae.”

  
Taeil and Ten’s necks snapped to look at each other in surprise. They feigned to be secretive, and looked back at him.

 

“Yeah, we can see that.” They walked to the next room while Johnny went to the bathroom.

 

On Jaehyun’s end of things, he and Taeyong hadn’t stopped talking. Him and Ten were apparently a perfect match, and he found it so endearing that Ten was so infatuated with him. The compliments never stopped. Apparently, outside of the door when they were waiting, Taeil was the one pounding on the door to get in so that he wasn’t stuck outside with those two.

 

While the other three were off being boys, Mark and Donghyuck came, and then Johnny’s parents, and then Jaehyun’s parents. They came within the same time period as one another, so it was easy for them to miss it. Everyone had brought a housewarming gift, which were all on the coffee table.

 

Everyone had congregated in the living room and dining room, with someone - probably Ten - turning on music at some point. Jaehyun was draped over Johnny, and they were talking with Jaehyun’s parents about the apartment.

 

There was a final knock at the door, and it was their final, long - awaited guest, Doyoung. He had brought a plus one, who was shyly squeezing the life out of his hand.

 

“Ooh, Doyoung has a boyfriend,” Taeyong pestered him from the dining room.

 

Doyoung gave him a look and they walked in. “Congrats!” He smiled and gave them both a hug. “I brought a bottle of wine. Even though you two are _refined people_ and have wine, according to Jaehyun.”

 

His fiancee ruffled his hair. “He texted me and asked, I couldn’t resist answering.”

 

“Now that it’s fairly late and everyone is here, let’s eat,” Johnny pulled Jaehyun to the kitchen.

 

Everyone lined up and got their bowl, while Doyoung and his plus one handled the wine glasses and poured everyone a glass.

 

“Doyoung, we’ve been dying to know, who is this?” Taeil sipped some of the wine.

 

Doyoung cleared his throat and swallowed. “This is Jungwoo. He’s my b-” Jungwoo nudged him harshly. “He’s my boyfriend,” He continued on despite the gesture. “He’s unnecessarily shy because you all know that I’ve had girlfriends in the past.”

 

“It’s whatever,” Ten shrugged it off and took a bite of his spaghetti. “We all have. Yes, I have, a big shocker.”

 

“Anyways,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and grinned at Jungwoo. “Thank you for coming, and making sure that our sweet Doie isn’t lonely.”

 

“Shut up, Jaehyun, I was never lonely,” He reached his arm to wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders and drank his wine.

 

“Well, I didn’t account for thirteen people, so one of you is going to have to stand,” They had used to living room to eat, too, because the dining room was fairly close to it. Had to make do, because they did live in an _apartment_. Everyone coming expected them to be shorter on seats, quite honestly.

 

At the table were both of their parents and them, with everyone else in the living room. Ten and Taeyong, as planned, sat in the bar stools. Doyoung was sat in the armchair they had, with Jungwoo sitting on the arm of it. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun saw the slow journey Jungwoo made from the arm to Doyoung’s lap.

 

“Time to open gifts, open them,” Donghyuck urged. “Open ours first.” Mark had picked up Donghyuck from home, who had got it himself.

 

Everyone was crowded around or stood near the island, where they moved all the gifts.

 

Jaehyun picked up the bag theirs was in. It was tall, and in a few mart bags. “It’s cold, please tell me it’s not something weird.” He pushed the bags away and smiled. Three cheesecakes were stacked one upon another. “Thank you! Oh my gosh, John, it’s been so long since we’ve bought it.”

 

“I remember you and Johnny eating it to celebrate an anniversary once. This seems to be much more momentous than that, so we got three. That part was Mark’s idea.” He grinned and let Mark squeeze his cheeks. “He wanted to get you a rug or something boring.” The other tugged at his cheek, and he swatted at his hand.

 

“I think that’s really sweet, Hyuck, thank you,” Johnny threw the bags at Mark.

 

Jaehyun went to opening the rest. His parents had gotten them some advanced cookware, such as a sifter and a grater. Taeil brought them random necessities that would probably trigger the start of their junk drawer, Ten brought them a mirror in tiny honeycombs that connected to make a big one, Taeyong brought cleaning supplies. Johnny’s parents brought his family pictures.

 

Johnny smiled at them and swallowed thickly.   
  


“Are you okay?” His fiancee asked him.

 

“I’m okay, Jae,” He rubbed his back.

 

“He’s going to cry, oh,” Johnny’s mother went over to hug him. “He has made that face when he’s about to cry since he was a kid,” She pat his back and stroked his hair the best she could.

 

“We’re very proud of you, son,” His father never got too sentimental, especially when other people that weren’t just Jaehyun were around.

 

When his mom let go of him, his face was damp with tears, yet he still tried to maintain a poker face. Johnny always aimed to make his parents proud, no matter what he did. In high school, he was in many programs, in college, he excelled. Now, he was the best he could possibly be in life.

 

“John, you’re so sweet,” He held his hand from behind the counter and tapped their rings together.

 

“How about,” Doyoung spoke up. He had his arms wrapped around Jungwoo, who was leaning against him. “We tell stories about them. I’m sure there are endless ones that Jaehyun’s parents don’t know about.”

 

“Kim Doyoung, I will murder you in cold blood,” Jaehyun puffed his chest out at him. “I’m fine with stories, as long as this one keeps his mouth shut.”

 

-

 

They told so many stories about them. None were embarrassing, except for the story Doyoung decided to tell, risking his life. It was when they went out clubbing together, and Jaehyun got super drunk. He was basically draped over Johnny and grinded on him while spewing out embarrassing sentences.

 

“Johnny, I wan- Mm!” Jaehyun had tackled him and was covering his mouth. “Story time is done! I’m so sorry mom and dad.” They did not need to know how intense he got hat he drank.

 

Johnny stood up with his hands behind his back. “I think this is a perfect time to tell a different story. I have not told a story yet.” He motioned Jaehyun over to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Jaehyun knows this story perfectly well.”

 

“So, whatever anniversary that was coming up, we forgot it. I don’t think we have ever forgotten any type of anniversary, and I’m sure that anyone who has been roommates with either of us knows that. We had spent a full day getting the apartment ready, and were so tired. The movers did the bulk of the work, but that is not the point I am getting at. When we were finally done, Jae said something and I remembered that it was coming up.

 

“I had planned something months ago, but that slipped my mind, and god forbid it ever happens. The point is, a couple days after we moved everything in, it was our five year ‘love at first sight’ anniversary. To celebrate, that night we made lov-”

 

“Johnny Seo!” Jaehyun blushed and hit his chest. The immature few of the bunch whooped and hollered, the rest laughed, and their parents kept a content smile; Their children were grown, after all.

 

He looked at him and kissed his head. “I made dinner that night, and I made my special bibimbap,” His gaze laid on Jaehyun. “I’m embarrassing you again. Jaehyun was so tired, he fell asleep, and I had to clean up both us and the kitchen,” On cue, his fiancee groaned. “When he woke up, I brought the food to him.”

 

“I hate to interrupt JohnJae sappy story time, but will you please get to the point,” Taeil sighed.

 

“I was about to. But, Jaehyun can tell this part. He tells it much better,” Johnny’s eyes glittered in excited as Taeil rolled his.

 

“When I was asleep, Johnny was the one who put clothes on me, so I didn’t notice anything. ‘Do you love me?’ He asked. I was so confused, because of course I love him, we’ve been together for the longest time. It took me a moment-”

 

“After I kissed you.”

 

“Johnny, I swear I will end the story here,” Jaehyun looked up at him with a pout and scrunched up eyebrows. “ _Anyways_ , yes, that happened, and I realized- I realized,” The other had grabbed his hand and it caught him off guard. “I realized that he had slipped a ring on me.”

 

Johnny’s mother nearly jumped out of her skin in excitement, collectively accompanying Jaehyun’s mother in letting out a sob. Of course, they would be the most thrilled. Their friends yelled in excitement and hollered. Even Jungwoo clapped happily.

 

“I started sobbing my lungs out before I said yes,” Jaehyun looked up at him and tapped their rings together. “But I did say yes.”

 

“Taeil and I figured it out earlier!” Ten laughed. “Johnny ran his hand through his hair and we saw it. And you don’t wear jewelry, much less a diamond ring.” Him and Taeil high - fived.

 

Johnny shook his head. “At least you still seem happy for us, idiot.”

 

“How about a kiss from the happy couple!”

  
A gentle voice piped up from Doyoung’s arms. Jungwoo grinned, suddenly comfortable with them all.

 

“And you thought something would go wrong.” Jaehyun laughed at him.

 

Johnny spun them in a circle, lifting Jaehyun by his waist, and then dipped him down for a kiss. Jaehyun giggled - embarrassed as always by their physical affection - while everyone cheered for them. A glint of light twinkled off their rings that lie amongst their interlocked fingers, being one of the things that would never change. On that list was Jaehyun’s habit of tapping their rings together, their frequent trips to the store for a forgotten item, Johnny’s love for Jaehyun, and Jaehyun’s love for Johnny.

 

~


End file.
